Lost
by Jameh
Summary: Fionna recently moved into a new City to live with her adoptive sister Cake, lost her parents at a young age of two. New Neighbourhood, New people, a very curious Fionna, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Fionna

 _"Come here Fionna!" A voice that sounded like a lady came from behind her. A young Fionna turned around and ran to her mother into a hug.  
" Yay Mommy, Daddy!" Young Fionna squealed. She hugged her mother tightly nearly squashing her from her hug. _

_"I think you should wake up now, sweetie." Fionna's large happy smile turn into a face of confusion.  
"Wait, what?" Suddenly everything started melting and Fionna started falling into a black abyss.  
_Fionna woke up with a shake. She realised she was sweating really badly. Fionna sat up and sighed, 'That was the 5th time I had that dream this month' she thought to herself. 'Better go find Cake'.  
Fionna dragged herself out of bed and changed out of her pyjamas into a white tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and her blue hoodie which had her signature hood with bunny ears. She went down the stairs to the kitchen to find her adoptive sister, Caitlyn, or who she liked to call, Cake, because she had an obsession over pastries. Cake was her adoptive sister after Fionna had lost her parents at the age of two. But now she was 16 living with Caitlyn whom she was grateful for as she took care of her all this time. They used to live with Cake's parents but now moved out of their house and lived in a new one about a few cities away.

"Morning Babycakes , I made some of your favourite bacon pancakes for you." She said with a smile as she divided the pancakes into two plates for both of them.  
"Thanks Cake."  
"Anytime Sweetie, by the way It's going to be your first day of your new school tomorrow, aren't you excited?" Cake asked although she knew she wasn't excited at all, but she tried to hype her up a bit.  
"I don't know cake… "  
"You'll be fine, I promise" Cake said as she placed a hand on Fionna's shoulder and smiled at her, her smile made Fionna feel a little better.

"Okay I guess." Fionna shrugged. 'Hey maybe it could be the end of my misery and make some new friends. Yeah. It couldn't be THAT bad…' But then again Fionna wasn't exactly really good with making friends. She missed her close friends back at her old school, but now she didn't have any friends here at all. Fionna sighed and decided to take a walk outside, she always preferred adventuring out than lying at home all day.  
"Cake! I'm heading out"  
"Okay, be careful and don't forgot your keys. I might be out to visit a friend once I'm done washing the dishes." With that, Fionna threw on her hood and went out the front door. She walked around the neighbourhood, some neighbours would occasionally smile and wave at her and she would greet them back. Fionna decided to walk to the nearest park to her home. When she reached the park, she spotted a big tree and decided to climb it and sit there. Her back laying against the trunk of the tree while one of her legs used to prop her hand with her knee while the other leg dangled in the air below where she was sitting. Fionna took her surroundings of the park, seeing couples having picnics, children running around and screaming. While looking around she spotted a guy with raven black hair, a black and white plaid shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and some red converse shoes. He had a slim body and a pale skin tone and he looked no older than 18, not to exclude that he was actually really attractive. From the tree, Fionna could see him playing a base that is shaped like an axe. 'Interesting' Fionna thought as she looked at his base from the tree she was sitting on. She could faintly hear singing coming from him so she decided not to interrupt him and decided to listen. He had a soft angelic voice that Fionna could listen to all day

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are.

When he finished he looked up from his base and dropped down notes, probably the song he was singing. Fionna thought she had budge into his privacy enough, she decided to climb down the tree and head back home, deciding not to talk to him since it would be really weird like "Hey, I don't know you but I was just budging into your privacy and listening to your probably private song from the top of that tree and you have a nice voice", probably not. So she started walking home.

* * *

 **Authors note;**

 **This is my first story, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Marshall

"Fionna! Wake up, you're going to be late if you don't wake up!" Cake shouted from downstairs. Fionna groaned as she dragged herself out of bed, this was too early for her. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up before she went to change into a blue mini-skirt and a white cropped top and her blue bunny hoodie. She picked up her school bag and went downstairs to greet Cake.

"Here's your breakfast" Cake said as she passed Fionna a tuna sandwich.

"Thanks" Fionna replied while stuffing the sandwich into her bag and headed out.

"Remember to have fun!"

Fionna made it out just in time before she missed the bus. The bus driver greeted her and she nodded in response. She looked at the students around her. Some dozing off, some were using their phones and some engaged in conversations with their friends. 'Friends… I hope to make some' she thought as she frowned. Fionna found an empty seat at the back of the bus, the seat empty next to her she decided to sit near the window. She took out her iPod and played 'Reckless Abandon' by Blink 182. They were her favourite band. She placed her elbow on the window sill and rested her chin on the palm of her hand and looked at the scenery outside the window. She had a habit of doing that a lot when she was bored. When the bus reached the next stop, she felt movement on the seat beside her. She turned her head towards the movements beside her and saw a familiar raven haired guy. It took her a moment to realise it was the same guy she saw at the park yesterday. He was wearing a red plaid shirt today with grey stripes, dark blue jeans with turn-ups and brownish-red and white sneakers. He had headphones in his ears and was holding a notebook. Fionna recognised this as the song book he was writing in yesterday. He noticed her looking at him and glanced at her. She felt embarrassed for staring at him but then she smiled at him. But instead of greeting her or returning the smile, he looked back down on his songbook. This caused Fionna to furrow her eyebrows together. She decided it was best not to talk to him since he did not seem interested in talking to her and continued to admire the scenery outside the window. The bus suddenly came into a sudden stop which caused a lot of students to jerk forward. From the corners of Fionna's eye, she saw the Raven haired boy dropped his pen onto the ground and mumbled a swear word. It rolled under Fionna's seat and she picked it up and handed it to him.

"… Thanks" He awkwardly mumbled as he took the pen from her.

"No problem" She said with a smile. Fionna decided to try to start a conversation.  
"What's your name?"

The boy looked as if he thought twice about telling his name to her.

"Marshall Lee"

"Cool, name's Fionna. I saw you at the park yesterday, you have a really nice voice by the way" Fionna told him as she smiled, she didn't know where this courage is coming from but it was okay. Marshall looked embarrassed that someone heard him sing. He wasn't really used to compliments since he only sung to himself most of the time.

"Uh… Thanks"

The bus came to a halt as the school bus stopped in front of their school.

"It was nice meeting you Marshall, see you around in school" Fionna said as she moved from her seat to alight from the bus.

She looked at her timetable, it read 'Math'. She inwardly groaned as she walked to her locker to put some of her school books inside and headed to the classroom. She was 10 minutes early so she decided to take a seat at the back corner of the classrooms and took out her drawing pad and started drawing cute random sketches. After a while, students begin to come into the room and soon after that the teacher came into the room.

"Hello students," She said as she spotted Fionna at the back of the classroom.

"Ah, there you are Fionna, I am your math Teacher Ms Sally, come introduce yourself to the class!"

Fionna awkwardly walked to the front of the classroom, not liking the attention she's getting.

"Uh, hi. My name is Fionna and I moved here not long ago and I like to draw and sing" Fionna said awkwardly to the class.

"Wonderful, now you may take your seat" Ms Sally told Fionna as she sat back down in her seat. Math was pretty boring, Fionna nearly dozed off a few times. Math wasn't her best subject. When the bell rang Fionna quickly packed her things and moved to her next class. The whole day was pretty boring for Fionna. The bell rang for lunch as she placed her stuff into her locker and went and took out her packed lunch since the food here wasn't good and went for lunch. She didn't really make any friends yet so she had to sit alone. 'So far the only proper conversation I had so far was with Marshall… Wonder where he is. Probably with his friends or something' Fionna thought as she sat at a table with a few people around it. She took a bite of the sandwich Cake packed for her. She took out her sketch pad since she didn't have anything to do and she didn't have anyone to talk to. Sometimes she liked being alone because of how peaceful it was, but sometimes she would just feel lonely. She was so into her drawing that she didn't notice the figure that was behind her looking over her shoulder, admiring her drawing.

"What'chu drawing there?" The figure suddenly said from behind her, making Fionna jump and quickly turned around, finding out it was Marshall. Marshall chuckled at her reaction.

"That scared the crap out of me, don't ever do that again!" Fionna said as she blushed at sound of his chuckling and that he was watching her draw. At least he wasn't as awkward with her before in the bus just now.

Fionna was drawing a picture of her old close friends that was from her old school before she moved here.

"Who are those people?" He pointed at the other 2 girls beside her as he took a seat beside her.  
"Oh those two? My friends from the school I was in before I moved here and came to this school, and now they aren't here with me" Fionna said as she frowned thinking of her two closest friends. Marshall noticed the frown on Fionna's face and realised he brought up something he probably wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry for asking"

"It's fine, I did draw them out so it is my fault" Fionna said as she smiled at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't have much friends here too, only a few but that's it" He said as he chuckled thinking of his poor socializing skills.

"Hey, you know what? We could be friends!" Fionna said as she lightened up. Marshall smiled at her, a genuine one for the first time.

"Yeah, I'd like that"

* * *

 **Authors Note;**

 **I made it longer and sort of better :D I hope you guys like it**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell rang to indicate lunch was over, Fionna and Marshall exchanged their goodbyes and Fionna felt really disappointed because she would be alone in the next few classes as she haven't made any other friends yet. Fionna checked her next class, it read 'Music'. 'At least Music is one of the few subjects that I might like.' Fionna thought as she walked into the class. But to her surprise, the blonde was greeted by a familiar raven haired boy at the back corner of the class. Fionna's face instantly brightened up as she quickly made her way to him. He had his face buried into his song book, trying to think of a new song he could write.

"Marshall!" The raven haired boy looked up and gave her a little wave.

"Missed me huh? Already can't resist my charm ey?" He smirked at her and she gave him a playful shove.

"Shut up, I don't even know anyone else from this class anyway" She replied to him as she took the empty seat beside him. After a while, students began to come into the room and finally the teacher came in.

"Hello class, I think you all would know that we have a new student in our class. Her name is Fionna and I hope you make her feel welcomed here and I'm Mr Richard. " The teacher named Mr Richard said.

"For this year's exam would be based on a group project that you guys have to do with a partner, you guys would partner up with the people beside you." Fionna saw that since Marshall was seated next to a corner so she would partner up with him and because the next person on her left already had their partner, not that she minded anyway.

"This year's exam would be tested on mostly bass guitar"

'Shoot, I don't really know how to play the bass guitar' Fionna frowned to herself but didn't talk about it. Fionna had her elbow on the table with her palm to support her chin. The rest of the class was a blur and time passed by pretty quickly. When class ended, Fionna waited for everyone to get out of class and would get out last. When Fionna stood up to leave, she looked over at Marshall as he was doing the same thing as her by waiting for the rest of the class to go out first.

"Hey Marshall, are you free to meet up someday? I think we should meet up to discuss about our project" the blonde asked. Marshall looked at her and did not reply her for a moment, indicating that he was checking if he was free.

"Sure. Meet me later at around 5pm at the park that's beside our school." With that, Marshall stood up and left the class without waiting for Fionna's answer. Fionna looked at her watch and realised she only had a few minutes to rush to her next and final class for the day, Chemistry. Fionna walked to her Chemistry class and took an empty seat near the back. When Fionna was taking out her pencil case and Chemistry book, she didn't notice the girl taking the seat beside her.

"Hi there, are you new? I haven't seen you here before." Fionna turned to see a pink haired girl with a huge friendly smile. She was wearing a pink hoodie with a pair of shorts.

"I just recently moved and transferred to this school." Fionna returned the smile.

"By the way my name is Bonnibel." She placed her hand in front of her.

"Fionna" the blonde took her hand and shook it. Throughout class, Bonnibel was mostly talking about her recent Chemistry experiments, she seemed really enthusiastic about them so not to be rude, Fionna would just listen and nod her head once a while. When class ended, Fionna quickly packed her things and got ready to get out of class. She really wanted to go home. Before Fionna could exit the class, Bonnibel stopped her.

"Fionna! We should hang out sometime!" She gave Fionna a really big smile. Bonnibel seemed to do that a lot.

"Sure"

"See you tomorrow or something!" Bonnibel said as she walked off. Fionna grinned and admired Bonnibel's cheerfulness, it was really cute to her. Fionna made her way to her locker to place her books and closed the locker. Fionna suddenly remembered she had to meet Marshall at 5. She looked at her watch, _'3.45pm'._ She had to quickly get home and get ready to meet Marshall. The blonde quickly made her way to her school bus and boarded the bus. When she was on the bus, there was only one empty seat left. She made her way to it and saw a guy with pink hair that resembled Bonnibel was seated beside the empty seat. He was wearing a pink shirt with long black jeans. He had his ear piece in his ears and wasn't looking at Fionna's direction. To Fionna, he looked really familiar.

"Are you related to Bonnibel in any way?" The blonde questioned. The pink haired boy looked away from the window and looked at Fionna questioningly and removed his ear buds.

"Why actually yes, I'm her brother" He stated and smiled at her. Fionna wasn't surprised at all.

"What gave it away? The hair or the pink clothes?" He said as he chuckled softly.

"Both"

"May I ask, what is your name? I've not seen you around."

"Fionna."

"That's a pretty name, can't say the same for myself though. My name is Bubba." Fionna smiled at him. The rest of the ride they mostly sat in comfortable silence or talked about themselves a bit. When it was Fionna's stop she waved to Bubba and hopped off the bus. She quickly made her way home. She was greeted by Cake.

'Hey BabyCakes! How was your first day?" Cake asked as Fionna walked into her room to place her bag.

"It was okay I guess, I made a few new friends." Fionna replied to Cake from the room.

"Oooh! Tell me who they are!"

"When I come back, because now I have to head out and meet Marshall for our Music project. See you later Cake!"

"Okay, Take care and be careful, girl"

"I will!" Fionna shouted as she walked out of the door. She closed the door and made sure she locked it. Fionna made her way to the park that she first saw Marshall there. When she reached the park, she stopped and looked out for Marshall. She checked her watch and it showed '5.03pm'. 'He should be here by now' she thought as she walked around looking out for the raven haired boy. She finally spotted him under a tree seated on a mat on the grass with the same axe bass that he would always bring along with him. Marshall saw her and waved at her.

"Hey Marsh"

"Hey Fi"

"What's with the nickname?" Fionna asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Well I thought since you gave me a nickname, I would give you one too, and Fi sounds perfect"

"Okay then, that's fair" Fionna unzipped her bag and took out her notebook.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Fionna questioned and looked at him as if he knew what to do.

"Well, Mr Richard said we have to use the bass and we need to write a song."

"One tiny problem though"

"What?"

"I sort of… uh don't know how to play the bass…" Fionna admitted shyly and played with her hands.

"Oh" Marshall thought for a moment.

"How about, I teach you?" Marshall suggested.

"You would?" Fionna looked up and Marshall nodded.

"Sure, Of course I would." Marshall stood up and passed to her his axe bass and moved behind her and sat cross legged behind her and placed his hands over her small hands. At the contact and closeness, Fionna's cheeks had a tint of red in them.

"You just put your hand like this," he said as he guided her hands. "And placed your other hand like this," He moved her other hand and guided her.

"And just strum like this" Fionna managed to play a chord perfectly.

"And there you go" After a while, Fionna managed to at least be able to play the bass better.

"You're getting better at this" He was seated across her, staring at her as she practiced with the bass. She was concentrating hard and had her tongue out. At the sight, it was pretty comical to him and made him chuckle. Fionna saw him staring at her and blushed. After a few hours, the sky started to get darker and Fionna decided she had to go home before Cake nags at her for coming home late.

"Hey Marsh, it's getting late and I need to get home before my sister nags at me. Thanks for today" Fionna smiled as she handed the axe bass back to him.

"No problem." Fionna packed her notebook into her bag. Marshall took his things and stood up, when he was about to leave a voice stopped him.

"Hey, Marsh!"

"Yea-" He was suddenly stopped by a hug from Fionna. He was shocked at first since he wasn't really used to such physical contact but hesitantly hugged back.

"Thanks for teaching me today, it means a lot to me since I always wanted to learn the bass but never got to learn it." Fionna broke the hug and smiled at him.

"Well, see you tomorrow, bye!" she waved at him and started to walk back home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**


End file.
